The Immortal Blade of Time
by the-dahaka
Summary: When The Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time ends. The story is far from over. So there is only one question. Are you ready to believe? Told as a story and I'm planning on a few twists so keep checking back for updates. I'll try to update regularly
1. Intro

Note: The Prince of Persia all prequels and sequels are the property of their respective owners and I am not one of those owners.

**The Immortal Blade of Time**

_Time is like an ocean in a storm…  
__And so like that ocean is my soul_

Many times I have felt the thrill of battle. Many times I have felt my sword slide into my enemy like he was butter. More than once I have felt my heart shatter. Many times have I wished I was dead. Many times I have wished to remain alive. Once I traveled through time; but that is not this story. This story is about what happened after I traveled through time. So friend, will you listen to my story beside the fire; but be warned my story is not for the skeptical. No, my story is about something to believe in; about seeing something greater than yourself and knowing that everything you have _must_ go to winning it and protecting.

note:So hope you liked it this is the beginning of my first ever fanfic so be gentle but constructive criticism is always good. Please don't flame me too bad if I'm too slow to update what with school and stuff but I'll try.


	2. What Now?

Note: if you haven't at least played the first game this won't make a lot of sense. I've already tried to summarize the first game and it didn't end well so I'm sorry. But if you really want me to, just tell me to write one, and I will.

**What Now?**

Have you ever felt you heart shatter like a precious thing of glass? Have you ever been expected to keep going, even though going on means cutting your feet on the shards of that heart? I pray that you haven't. Still if you have, you can at least try to understand the pain I felt as I leapt from Farrah's balcony. So many thoughts and emotions swirled through my head. Anger, fear, disappointment, hopelessness and despair ruled my heart. Elaborate plans to win her back swirled in my head. As I reached the bottom of the tree my thoughts were not on the three guards watching me descend from the princess's bed chamber. A loud "**Kill Him**" shook me from myself. There was no more time for thinking. I simply released myself to my rage and let my sword explain my anguish. I wall-ran up the tree unsheathing my sword and as I flipped over silenced the first guard with a silently deafening slice. I lodged my sword in the second guards head before I hit the ground and pushed off his fresh corpse and simply put out my sword and the sound of flesh separating from flesh soon followed… I was cleaning my sword before the third guards head hit the ground. I know that you must think that their deaths were uncalled for. And maybe they were, still you must realize that I was lost even though I knew exactly where I was. I battled away the demons in my soul long enough to make the decision that I had to leave regardless of anything else. I looked up and hoped that Farrah did not see anything that had just transpired. There was no way for me to know that my way out was already blocked but I was swimming much too deep in the empty cavern that had replaced my soul.

Note: what do you think? Yeah I know it's real bloody and I might have too much Imagery but I do think that it is really cool. But my opinion doesn't matter so please review.


	3. Hope and Anguish

Note: this is my first attempt at a longer chapter so be nice

**Hope and Anguish**

I had left a rope draped over the wall of the palace so that it would be a simple matter of climbing up a tree, jumping to the rope, then scaling the rope over the wall then I would be out of danger.

In my life nothing goes as planned.

I wasn't truly aware of where I was. I jumped to where the rope should have been. My hands only met wall. As I was snapped back to the present I kicked off of the wall and returned to the tree. I looked down and saw at least twelve armed guards around the base of the tree. If not for the fact that something far more valuable enticed me, my arrogance would have taken over and I would have fallen in a blaze of honor and glory. Instead I threw my sword amidst them. They all stepped away from it in shock. Then I jumped and landed just to the side of my sword. I pulled it out of the ground, threw it up in the air caught it by the blade and presented the handle to the guard that appeared to be the boss. A small smirk escaped my face. I explained that no one need die if I was allowed an audience with the maharajah…

**And** his daughter.

They took my sword and put me in shackles. Now all that was left was whether I would be allowed to look upon Farrah's beautiful face once more before my end.

* * *

The only way I'd ever known this palace was when it was in ruins. Instead it was in perfect order. Guards and peasants alike were just going about their daily business; I chuckled to myself, oh if they only knew what had almost befallen them.

I was thrown into a cell and left there. I knew that my actions earlier with the guards would not be forgotten. So I paced and paced for everlasting hours until finally sleep took me into its grasp. If you think that maybe I could find refuge in sleep, you have much to learn of pain. I was not so worthy to have a dreamless sleep; no, my dreams were of a different nature.

* * *

I was chasing Farrah; she had decided to close the hourglass on her own. I was thinking one thing as I chased her.

She could never do it alone. She couldn't accomplish what we had fought so hard to accomplish alone; I had to be by her side and with haste.

Then the dream would blur. I was entering that fated room; Farrah was just barely evading the attacks of the sand creatures who were assailing her. Then she fell. The dagger, loosely planted into the floor, the only obstacle between her and certain death. Agility far beyond my abilities sprang forth. I Rolled and stabbed my sword into the glowing abdomen of the beast that was about to strike; then I twisted around and sliced off the heads of the two remaining creatures… Before they had even finished dissolving into sand I dropped my sword and reached. I reached for the only person left in my life that truly mattered. Then the dagger slipped. My mind was screaming no no no no. She let out a gasp as I caught the blade of the dagger. She was safe; for now. I had to think and think fast I couldn't hold on for long. I let out a groan as the blade cut deeper into my skin. A change came over her face as she looked at the floor below. Then she looked up at me and whispered "kakolukia".

* * *

We were sitting in a tomb. The emptiness was advancing; only Farrah's voice prevented the darkness from closing in and taking me into its dark clutches. Then we were in a pool. The love we shared filled both our hearts as we melted into each others arms. Then our love was embodied itself in our passion. The ocean of time was calm just long enough for us to just love. I fought with all my being not to be swept back into the tempest.

I said something once. I said, "Though I may fight till the desert sands themselves were red. I could not bring back the dead." If I had only known the truth of those words back then."

Once the last syllable of that word had escaped her lips, she let go. She had allowed death to take her. Then time played a cruel trick, time seemed to hang in the balance; I watched as she fell to the floor. I tried to scream in anguish but all that escaped my lips was **Faaarrraaaahhh**. Then right before the world shattering thud, I was allowed a moment in that warped time to think of how unworthy I was of such a supreme sacrifice. A life that awaited me in that moment was one of emptiness and loss.

Then the dream would start over.

_She could never do it alone. She couldn't accomplish what we had fought so hard to accomplish alone; I had to be by her side and with haste._

* * *

Well what do you think? Quick question how do you spell kakolukia if you know please tell me and I will change it around appropriately. Lots of thanks to videlthedevil666 I really appreciated the review so I hope this chapter was more to your liking. Please review again because I still need to improve. For those that didn't review. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not really, but seriously I really appreciate feedback. 


	4. New Beginnnings

Note from the author: I am really sorry to anyone who read my story and then heard nothing back. I'm in this International Baccalaureate program and it is quite simply giving me hell. So I apologize for my outright dirty timing in publishing a new chapter.

However I have been having so many trouble that it is causing rage that I hope to channel into this fic. So with begging and crawling to your feet I begin the chapter.

* * *

**New Beginnings**

The mutterings of the guards a world and a half away could not wrestle the prince from his dreams. However, the prince always had a "gift" for being awake when he needed to be. So when the door at the top of the stairs leading to the world above opened allowing unprecedented light in; the prince was up and alert. It took the eyes of the prince a few moments to adjust to the light before he could make out any details of the figure standing at the top of the stairs. However as his vision cleared the figure began to strut down the steps. At that moment the prince was intrigued not because of what he saw, but because of what he heard. Or should it be said; what he didn't hear. The man who made his way down the stairs was obviously heavily armored however his armor was of such superior type that it did not cause any noise as the joints of armor moved against each other. Instead of the usual clanging like waves on a rocky shore, the noise was seamless as if it were silk instead of metal. As the edges of the figure came into focus so did the story etched into the metal of the armor with stunning detail. Telling a story in the engraving worthy of passing down onto further generations.

"So… what brings you to India" The prince had been taken out of his cell and placed in a chair with two armed guards to either side ready to exact justice for their fallen comrades…

in the form of their swords removing the prince of his head.

"Well I have heard about the beauty of your country during the summer", he could play the game as well as anyone, "However, I have to say that the hospitality is hardly up to par"

"You'll excuse my charges for their roughness." , as a smirk escaped his calm and controlled lips, "they are strangers to death and strife and don't really know how to deal with death"

"So what makes you so calm," this man was obviously no older than the prince; much too young to have experienced any of the hardships of war. However the prince thought 'my own soul has been thrown onto the ground to dry like so much meat, what is there to say he does not know what it is like to die and yet live', "surely you are no more experienced with death than this brute over here" as he motioned with his head to the guard on his right.

The prince was tired of this banter it was time to do something of value.

In one swift movement the prince stood up and kicked the chair into the groin of the guard on his right. The guard on his left brought up his sword to cleave the prince in two. However the prince was ready and as the blow came down he somersaulted up and back and at the same time his arms like a giant hoop fell over the sword as it made its way down. Then as the blow came down the prince was already on the brutes back as his hands were set free. It was their own fault for using iron with obvious signs of rust and brittleness. When his hands were free the prince let out a sigh of relief as he snapped the neck of the brute he stood upon and as the last breath sighed out of the brute. Still before returning to earth the prince cart wheeled in air over onto the back of the other guard. The prince the proceeded to snap his neck as well, keeping up the momentum the prince rolled onto the floor taking the guards sword from the limp grasp of the hand attached to the still falling body and rushed forward.

But before he removed that arrogant man of his head.

He stopped.

As he held the oversized sword to the throat of the man the prince said, "so... am I going to see the princess or aren't I".

"Unfortunately there is a problem with your threat." He paused and the prince followed the outline of his arm and saw a blade not an inch from the prince's defenseless belly.

As the prince backed away the man continued, "you're already dead" The prince was dumbfounded… there had been no sign of retaliation in fact the man had looked terrified, but now he just looked smug.

"I know your story so stop acting like you are the only one in the world with the truth." As more guards rushed in to subdue him the prince could look harder into the armor of this strange warrior.

As he quickly glanced from one image to the next the prince realized that these images were not of this man. The armor was so well crafted that the images seemed to move; maybe they were moving… the prince couldn't tell. Still he knew that the lone figure surrounded by creatures with maces and axes was him. He saw pictograms of him in the maharajah's burning palace, of him unleashing the sands, of his fight with his father, or rather his sand creature. The prince recognized these scenes and still others were obviously yet to come.

"sand is a very deceptive thing my prince"

* * *

note: I know it's kind of evil of me to end it like that. Still aren't you intrigued. I hope that helps make up for my long absence. Please review. Oooo and if anyone can give me a good place to get names or an actual list that would be great because I am the absolute worst and picking names for my characters. Thanks for looking in on my fic and no promises but I hope to keep them coming. 


End file.
